Neville's Love Secret
by JP3
Summary: Neville's Love secret is about well the name speeks for itself in the story neville comes out of his shell and you find out a side of neville no one knows
1. Default Chapter

Neville's Love Secret

A/N you never hear much of Neville Longbottom in the books so I thought I would write a story devoted to Neville Longbottom it is called Neville's Love Secret.

Neville Longbottom is a very quite and secretive character. He seems to keep to himself but in this story we will see if Neville comes out of his shell. The time will come and Neville will soon have a friend other than Trevor his toad that always seems to disappear probably when he is needed too.

**~Prologue~**

_It was a cold stormy night and Neville was heading to the  dormitories to go to sleep but other people had different ideas like those who were planning to party for some unknown reason I think it was just one of the twins decided that the dorm should party. _

*~*Chapter One *~*

As Neville climbed the stairs to the boy's room he heard someone yell "Oi Neville come and join the party" it was Fred.

"No thanks Fred I'll be all right I'm rather tired," replied Neville.

"Your Funeral" said George happily.

"Trevor, Trevor where are you it's time for bed," called Neville

"Ribbet, ribbet," (over here) replied Trevor.

"Ah there you are. I thought I lost you again,"

"Trevor do you like any other toads in the school more than a friend"

"Ribbet" (no) "Ribbet rib" (do you)

"Yes I do but I can't really say it aloud because there may be someone else in here"

"ribbet rib ribbet, ribbet" (I'll go check) 

"Ok" 

"Ribbet rib rebbit" (no we are alone)

"Okay then I'll tell you but you mustn't tell anybody"

"Rib" (ok)

"Hermione Granger"

"Ribbit reb rib rob bit," (Why do you like her)

"I really like her because of the way she always sticks up for me and helps me out in potions when I make a mistake in the potion" "Do you think I should tell her at all" 

"Rub Ribbet, Ribbet" (sup to you)

"I think I'll wait for the right time". "Wooooonder *yawn's loudly* what her reaction will be" "Goodnight Trevor"

"Ribbet" (night).

*~*Chapter Two*~*

"Neville, Neville wake up its time to go down for breakfast" Said Harry shaking Neville.

"I'm up I'm up" says Neville.

"Ok" "I'll see you down there then"

*mutters under breath* "What do you care Mr Centre of attention"

"Trevor its time for breakfast do you want to come down and have some food and then go to class or would you rather I come and get you before heading to class it's only transfiguration that's not to far away"

"Ribbet, Ribbet, Rib, Rib" (I'll come I'm hungry)

_Dumbledore address's school_

"Student's good morning it is good to see that you are all here"

Hermione interrupts "Sir we are not all he because I do believe Neville Longbottom is missing"

"Ah yes Hermione good sighting we shall wait until he gets here then I will announce the special surprise"

*Ooohs go throughout the school like a Mexican wave*

_Doors open Neville steps inside the whole school looks at him_

"Nice to see that you made it this morning Mr Longbottom" said Dumbledore peering out of his half moon spectacles that he so often does. 

"Sorry I am late sir but Trevor my toad got away so I chased after him"

"Ah yes now take a seat please"  

_Neville rushed to his chair almost tripping over._

"Now is everyone here"

"Yes" says the whole school.

"During the second term we will be holding a ball for all of use to participate *ooohs once again go through the crowd* there will be a theme for it and that will be chosen by use there will be a box in the great hall with different themes each and every one of you will vote for them. First years will vote at first period second years will vote at second period and so on so forth.

By the way in the ball all of you will hopefully have partners but you can come by your self. The themes to choose out of are 

Famous couples The 80's Muggle Underwater The millennium 

and the opposite sex when you dress up as a girl if you're a boy and visa-versa.

But for now enjoy Breakfast

_Just as Dumbledore said that the plates filled with food and the students started talking at once whilst shoveling food onto their plates._

"So Harry who are you going to ask to the ball" asked Neville curiously.

"Choc hang" said Harry "what about you"

"I don't know" said Neville. "Who are you asking to the ball Ron"

"Umm I'm going to try Parvati"

"Interesting" said Neville

"What's interesting" says Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Nothing it's just good to talk to some body other than Trevor"

Ron looks at Harry and says "hey Neville do you wanna hang out with us at lunch" 

Neville looks up from his place in awe "really you mean you wanna hang out with me"

"Yer that's what we said wasn't it"


	2. Chapter two

*~*Chapter Two*~*

"Neville, Neville wake up its time to go down for breakfast" Said Harry shaking Neville.

"I'm up I'm up" says Neville.

"Ok" "I'll see you down there then"

*mutters under breath* "What do you care Mr Centre of attention"

"Trevor its time for breakfast do you want to come down and have some food and then go to class or would you rather I come and get you before heading to class it's only transfiguration that's not to far away"

"Ribbet, Ribbet, Rib, Rib" (I'll come I'm hungry)

_Dumbledore address's school_

"Student's good morning it is good to see that you are all here"

Hermione interrupts "Sir we are not all he because I do believe Neville Longbottom is missing"

"Ah yes Hermione good sighting we shall wait until he gets here then I will announce the special surprise"

*Ooohs go throughout the school like a Mexican wave*

_Doors open Neville steps inside the whole school looks at him_

"Nice to see that you made it this morning Mr Longbottom" said Dumbledore peering out of his half moon spectacles that he so often does. 

"Sorry I am late sir but Trevor my toad got away so I chased after him"

"Ah yes now take a seat please"  

_Neville rushed to his chair almost tripping over._

"Now is everyone here"

"Yes" says the whole school.

"During the second term we will be holding a ball for all of use to participate *ooohs once again go through the crowd* there will be a theme for it and that will be chosen by use there will be a box in the great hall with different themes each and every one of you will vote for them. First years will vote at first period second years will vote at second period and so on so forth.

By the way in the ball all of you will hopefully have partners but you can come by your self. The themes to choose out of are 

Famous couples The 80's Muggle Underwater The millennium 

and the opposite sex when you dress up as a girl if you're a boy and visa-versa.

But for now enjoy Breakfast

_Just as Dumbledore said that the plates filled with food and the students started talking at once whilst shoveling food onto their plates.___

"So Harry who are you going to ask to the ball" asked Neville curiously.

"Choc hang" said Harry "what about you"

"I don't know" said Neville. "Who are you asking to the ball Ron"

"Umm I'm going to try Parvati"

"Interesting" said Neville

"What's interesting" says Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Nothing it's just good to talk to some body other than Trevor"

Ron looks at Harry and says "hey Neville do you wanna hang out with us at lunch" 

Neville looks up from his place in awe "really you mean you wanna hang out with me"

"Yer that's what we said wasn't it"


End file.
